jesus_in_the_weelbarrow_rebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
The Onion Union
The Onion Union is a cross-country entity which contains: The European Onion, The Soviet Onion and The Arab Onion (Although this one is hotly debated by the members of The European side of the Union). History The first of the onions was The European Onion which existed as a safe haven for the people of the world from the dark and arrogant side of the Internet. It is a long lasting pillar of justice which still stands today, however it has lost most of it's power. The second member of the Onion Union was the Soviet Onion, which the European Onion originally claimed as territory of their own during The Big Onion War. 17 years later, the Soviet Onion formed it's own country and tried to annex the entirety of The European Onion, which was already starting to lose it's previously immense political power. The two, however, agreed to sign a treaty which stopped either country from invading the other one, thus forming The Onion Union. Recently, a new Onion showed up, claiming that the other onions have corrupted the religion of Satanism and they've restored it to it's full glory, seeing this as a dangerous situation, the two leaders of the union decided to make The Arab Onion a technical member of the union but there are rumors that they're just buying time until they figure out how to split the territory when they eventually annex the entire Arab Onion. Even though all three onions technically have their own political leaders, only the lords of the European and Soviet Onions matter. This is mostly due to the Soviet Onion having an insanely powerful military which also includes weapons of mass destruction, and due to the European Onion being the richest and most influential of the three onions when it comes to trade. Statistics Religion The primary religion in The Onion Union is Satanism, which in The European and Arab Onions is also the only lawful religion. The religious leader of Satanism is known as Papa Antichrist VI. He lives in a giant black cathedral surrounded by a small city that is officially recognized as its own state. His real name is Max, but no one ever refers to him by that name anymore. The reason being that Max is an incredibly cruel pope who frequently crucifies people on inverted crosses simply because he doesnt like them. Since the pope's cathedral and the surrounding city are officially recognized as a small state, Max is technically a king. As such, he has a small military of armed, hooden men known as the black order. His devotion to the dark lord satan once got him to paint his entire residence in the blood of over 600 virgins. The Soviet Onion does not promote any specific religions but the vast majority of it's people are satanists, it also welcomes any refugees who worship other deities which is the cause for some political turmoil in between it and the other two onions. The versions of Satanism which the European and Soviet Onions follow are fairly similiar, however, the Arab Onion uses a completely reworked version which has very little in common with the other ones, the influence of The Arab Onion is affecting The Soviet Onion which also may cause the Union to split up in the future, but nobody knows for sure. Population The most densely populated onion is The Soviet Onion at 4.4 million people, because of it's tolerant nature, followed by The Arab Onion at 3.6 million people, and lastly by the European Onion which is falling behind with only 1.8 million people. The population is mostly white, except in The Arab Onion where it's a mix of many races. Politics All three onions have their own political leaders aswell as a multinational government. The leader of the Soviet Onion is Tsar Bossedit VIII. He is incredibly well-loved by his people for being a generally cool dude and being much less strict than the others. The leader of the European Onion is King Lukas. Even though Lukas is a pretty popular monarch he is much less tolerant than the Tsar. This is mostly because King Lukas never quite manages to finish what he started. For example, the king once set out to reestablish the political importance of European Onion to bring it back to his pre-war glory. But after he had finished the aesthetical aspects of his plans he decided to cancel the plans because he had lost motivation. The Arab onion doesn't quite have an official political leader. Instead it has a council of several powerful and wealthy businessmen mostly dealing in oil, drugs and gold-plated dildo's. There also exists a Onion Union Parliament which contains several people that function as ministers for all onions. Important figures in the Onion Parliament are ShadowStarX, Minister of melodrama and nature. Sanct, Minister of War and Trace, Minister of Cringe. Category:Politics Category:History